I Didn't Know Then
by thetwister
Summary: Sasuke tells their story. Warnings: NaruSasu. Boys' Love. Rated T in the meantime. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1 : It started with a kiss

A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing my imaginations in paper. Please be kind? :V

Chapter 1: It started with a kiss

In life, you never really see the story until it has ended. And then you ask yourself – _how did I get to this point?_ And you think backwards, seeing in your mind's eye what events caused what, and how in retrospect, everything always points back to the naïveté of childhood. I couldn't blame myself, I was 12! Of course, _**I didn't know then**__._

It was that fateful day, October the 15th, that I could point to and say "That's when it all began." Of course, I had met him before that. It's difficult not to notice that blonde shock of hair and those clear blue eyes that speak to your soul and drown you. But I'll leave that part for later. My story – our story – began on October 15th.

It had been our orientation day; and I had little on my mind other than revenge. All the other kids were busy talking to each other, laughing, bickering, gossiping. I hated them all equally. They all possessed those which I can never have. A childhood. A family. A normal future.

I sat in that room, my elbows resting on the table and my hands forming an arc just below my nose. I was remembering the last time I watched Itachi practice throwing kunai's. I was so proud of him, and perhaps a little jealous. He had been my idol, but he is now my mortal enemy. My heart was burning with the thought of wanting to surpass him – to defeat him.

And it was then that my thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched squeal of a pink haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun," her voice was sickeningly sweet. "Can I sit next to you?"

"What?" I was irritated.

"What do you mean what?!" It was that blonde boy. He looked incredulous. I didn't notice he was sitting beside me; but then again I didn't notice anyone.

"Tch." Insolent fools. I couldn't care less about any of them. I resumed my sulking.

I had been lost in thoughts for some time again when a strange whiff of scent tickled my senses. I looked blinked as I stared at large cerulean blue eyes tried to stare me down. He was doing a bad job at it.

The blonde boy in bright orange jumpsuit was squatting on top of my table; his face just mere inches from mine.

_What the hell was this drop out thinking?! How dare he defy my space! _I stared him back with my perfected death glare.

The obnoxious bastard just narrowed his eyes even more and looked even more idiotic. _And what scent is that?! He smells so...so..._

And those were my thoughts when _it _happened.

It took me a second to realize what was happening -a second that seemed to last forever.

My first thoughts had been _So soft.. so warm?...and so MOIST?!_

I blinked and blue eyes just about an inch from mine blinked right back.

I don't know how it happened but it's happening. I started to panic.

I think so did he, because at that moment, our bodies realized it forgot to breathe and all our dazed brain could muster was to try to get air into our systems.

We were both taking small gasps of air through our noses, our minds too dazed to break our lip lock.

Each gasp brought his scent deeper into my system. I couldn't pinpoint what exactly he smelled like but it seemed so strong, and so primal. It gave me the intuition that this scent was something I've always known; something I'll always..._desire?!_

I broke the kiss and grasped my neck with both hands.

_What the hell just happened?! I am Sasuke Uchiha! I live only for revenge! Desire my ass! What the hell did this bastard just make me think?!_

"Naruto, you bastard! I will kill you!" I sputtered as I tried to breathe in and dilute his scent from my system.

"Ahh! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto squealed.

I would have sent him another death glare but he was already getting beat up by that pink haired girl.

I stalked away and went to the men's room to wash my face. _There's no sense in washing his scent off. You'll always_ _remember._I inwardly cursed my keen sense of smell and sharp memory.

_I am Sasuke Uchiha. I live only for revenge. _I told myself. I had no intention of allowing myself to be blindsided by other emotions such as confusion or embarassment. Uchihas never get embarassed. They never allow themselves to be in an embarassing situation.

I went back with an expressionless face and found myself sitting beside the pink haired girl. Naruto was sitting on the other side of her and sported a swollen face. _Serves him._

A little after I came back, Iruka-sensei told us about how we were going to be grouped into threes and mentored by a Jounin. I was put in team 7 with Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. It was already a burden to be put into a 3 man team but to be put with a stalker and _that_ boy.

I shot Naruto a look and said "Just don't get in my way."

A/N: I really need a beta reader. Someone help an amateur writer please? :O


	2. Chapter 2 : Insomnia

Chapter 2 : Insomnia

A crescent moon shone brightly over a peacefully sleeping Konohagakure later that same evening. I blinked sleepily and watched as the moonlight cast long slender shadows on the mahogany floor of my room. It was a little before midnight and I had been in bed for over 2 hours now. Sleep just would not come. Frowning, I turned my back to face the darker side of the bed.

It wasn't that I wasn't used to sleeping late. I stayed up late many times before just thinking of how I would torture Itachi when I finally caught him. Some nights I enjoy myself so much, I don't sleep until morning. But tonight had been different. I wasn't enjoying myself creating scenarios in my head. No, I was trying to block a certain _memory_ out. It was a losing battle but one I could never bear not to fight.

We have kissed. I'm not sure if I can really call it that, but what else? _Oh the embarrassment of it all! I am Uchiha Sasuke! I should be thinking about avenging my clan!_ I scrunched my face trying to will the voices out of my head. I needed to empty my mind so I can sleep. And though I could eradicate the verbal thoughts, it was my senses – or rather my memory of senses – that was extremely difficult to block out.

Tonight, I'd made sure to brush my teeth well, flossed every crevice, and gargled for more time than was necessary. I also sprayed my room with some freshener and hoped it would drown out the memory. I knew the scent really wasn't there. But my mind just stubbornly thought otherwise.

I rolled my eyes and buried my face to my pillow. I already knew this would happen. It has happened before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was just a kid then and I remember that even as a kid I had always been sensitive. That time, it had always hurt me how my father had never praised me. I grew up lost in the shadow of my older brother - Uchiha Itachi: The Genius Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. It was frustrating.

The afternoon of this particular memory, my father took me to a fishing spot on the lake where he taught me how to do the Great Fireball Technique which was a symbol of coming of age for members of the Uchiha clan. I gave it my all but hadn't been able to do it. My father walked away disappointed. Itachi had performed the jutsu perfectly his first time. It broke my heart but it also fueled my resolve. _I have to live up to his expectations._

When my father left, I stayed behind and sulked in the harbor. I had been lost in thoughts, staring at the lake when I noticed a boy walking past the road. It was that kid everyone seemed to be disgusted of.

He noticed me looking at him. And then he _smiled_. It caught me by surprise. Not that I got dazzled by his smile or anything like that. It was just... if this boy, who was detested so much, can still manage to smile, then how much more difficult should it be for me, too?

I smiled back. I found my motivation in that boy's smile. And then I spent the entire afternoon and night practicing the jutsu. I kept at it, no matter what. I was exhausted, but I was driven. It wasn't until morning that I found out I had passed out of exhaustion.

It was merely dawn, and I could sense the sun was barely peeking through even though my eyes were still closed. It was cold, but oh so warm at the same time. I tried to nuzzle into the pillow but it was both soft and hard like... flesh? It got my sleepy mind curious. My hands which until then didn't register into my brain was holding onto some sort of cloth that didn't feel like those bed sheets in my room do.

I lifted my eyelids which were still heavy with sleep, and found myself holding onto someone I didnt know. My eyes flew open as my mind registered the information. I was in the arms of a boy, or rather, I had been clutching the body of a boy. My head had been resting on his arm and we had been sleeping on our sides, facing each other, but my head was positioned as if in a nodding manner and I hadn't been able to see the boy's face.

I immediately let go of his shirt as soon as I realized I was holding it. Slowly, I tried to look up without disturbing the boy and found myself staring at the same blonde boy I had seen earlier. I gawked and instinctively pushed him away.

He awoke, rubbing his eyes and confusedly looking around his surroundings and then at me.

"Ah, you woke up. That's good" He greeted smiling.

"Who are you?" I eyed him suspiciously. "Why – "

He laughed. "Calm down. I was on my way home when I saw you passed out at the harbor and tried to drag you home but you were too heavy. I guess I was tired too. It was before midnight. Sorry." He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I still eyed him suspiciously but looked around the surroundings as well. We were on some cozy nest of soft grass surrounded by some bushes. It was a good hiding spot, I thought and I could see the fishing spot I'd been practicing on through the gaps between the bushes. I stood up and found myself a little ways just outside the Uchiha Clan's part of town. The boy was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" I asked the boy coyly.

"I was but as soon as I tried shaking you to wake you up, you held on to my shirt and wouldn't let go!" He was making this comical. I felt myself blush but turned it into a scowl instead. He got the message and changed his tone.

"You're awake and safe now. You should go home and rest." I noticed how his eyes were so blue and looked at me so kindly. A little like the way mother looks at me.

_If he's nice, I wonder why the other kids pick on him. _I had thought.

I nodded "Thanks." I couldn't help but smile and wave back at him as I ran back home.

I'd been training in the fishing spot every afternoon till late dusk after that, but I never saw him again. I wanted to see him, I never even got his name. Strangely, he was the first person I personally wanted to reach out to and be friends with. I felt like he and I just might become like brothers. In the evenings, I remembered clutching at my pillow and feeling the cloth between my palm and fingers just like I clutched that boy's shirt. I was a child then, but I already had keen senses and I had good memory of them. That child's scent, especially stuck to my system for days.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I toyed with the cloth of my pillow, just as I had done before, and finally stopped fighting to block my memory of his scent out. This time, I found myself brushing my thumb across my lower lip. Within a minute, I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well this was long!.. HAHA. I feel like I'm on a creative roll! :D

Please please please review and please can someone beta for me? You shall be a saint in my eyes. XD

Oh and thank you to my first reviewers, you made me want to write this chapter so fast. 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Assumptions

A/N: for anyone who wants a little visual representation for the chapter, this is from volume 1 chapter 3 page 14.

* * *

"Tch." I scowled the moment my mind was fully awake. _I bet __he__ slept soundly last night. _I need to get that dobe out of my system and fast.

I got up, got dressed in my training suit, and headed out into the barely risen sun by jumping out of my apartment window. I left without even locking it. I am complacent about my security. No one in their right minds would break into an Uchiha's home, not even that of a 12-year old one.

I jumped from roof to roof until I got to that quiet part of town near what was once the Uchiha portion of this village. Coming here has become a ritual; it keeps me focused on my goals. I jogged and sprinted alternately as well as did some complicated kunai practices. I had mastered Itachi's ways and even added some moves of my own.

Within an hour, I was back to my apartment. I had bought some juice and rice cakes on the way and settled myself on the roof just outside my window and started eating.

Morning exercise was good today. I am back to my vengeful self. I immediately started thinking of possible move combinations I could use on Itachi when I fight him again. I like thinking while eating. It keeps me company.

The sight and sound of a rope whipping around me startled me. _There had been someone inside my room!_

The rope fastened around me and I found myself getting dragged into my room. "Aaargh!" I thrashed around.

"Don't resist!"

It startled me. It was _his _voice. I immediately found myself struggling less and he soon overpowered me. He had bumped me from behind and I fell to my knees. _What was he doing here? And this? His hands are all over me... what does this mean?_

Naruto was behind me as he cuffed my hands with the rope behind my back. "Damn!" I shouted at him when he tightened the ropes. I felt his hands on my face and turning it to him.

_Is he going to kiss me again? And this time it won't be an accident right? I'll really be kissed this time! But.. but.. He's a boy! I-I don't want it! _I struggled and he fought for control as well.

"Naruto!" I gasped as our struggles made me fall face down to the floor, his body following mine. _This position..._My eyes rounded in what seemed like terror. _I-__I'm not ready for any of this! _

_Kkzzzzzzk._

"Mmph?!" I blinked. Realization dawned on me that Naruto had been struggling to tape my mouth; not kiss me. Wh-why?

Naruto stood up and jerked his head left and right. My eyes opened even wider. _R-rape? I-Is this really going to be it? Heck, we havent even reached puberty yet! I've only ever seen this thing happen on Itachi's magazines so cleverly taped to the bottom of his bed! And that was between a boy and a girl! _

Naruto walked out of my field of vision and around me. He's looking at everything. My face, my body. My face burned.

"Henge no jutsu!" I heard Naruto shout from a little behind me. I twisted my body to look at him. At _me?_ I was looking at myself. He transformed into _ME_?! _Just what kind of pervert is he? _I flushed as my thoughts took to rather disturbing images.

I drop back to reality as I noticed my clone lean in. I watched as he touched the ropes holding me in place, giving each a little tug and then, satisfied, he looked at me in the eyes and... _smirked_ at me.

_Oh... Oh! Oh, no, this is it! _I squeezed my eyes shut, my heartbeat throbbing to my ears, my face burning.

_Ba-dump.. Ba-dump.. Ba-dump.._

"Heh.. Idiot.." I heard Naruto say through my voice.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, first as a peek, and then opened them. I twisted and turned and found myself alone in the room.

_I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!_

* * *

A/N: Bwahahahaha! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Or rather, I enjoyed making Sasuke act like an idiot.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your feedback.

If anyone has noticed, I have had two minds not to put yaoi into this story. I think it's been cute so far, and I'm not sure I want 12 year olds doing that sort of thing. I still plan to write the yaoi scene I have in my mind though but I'd probably wait until I get to the Shippuuden part. Yeah. Sexy sasuke there. *laughs a lot* Anyway, yeah. I removed the Matured rating and switched to Teens. Please give me your thoughts on this?


End file.
